Blog utilisateur:Arkoh/A la recherche de la "Snyder's Cut"
(écriture en cours) J'ai trouvé Justice League, le film que j'ai vu au cinéma, sympathique et correct. Cependant, après la sortie du film, nombreuses ont été les révélations sur la production du film, et surtout les reshoots massifs. J'en conçois quelque amertume, la vision de Zack Snyder de l'univers DC que j'apprécie a été fortement dégradée. J'aimerais recenser tout ce qui est donc relatif aux rajouts et suppression dans le film. Je ne sais pas si je serais très actif pour l'améliorer. 1° La production de Justice League 2° Le Justice League de Whedon Si Joss Whedon est engagé, c'est pour rendre le film plus simple, plus accessible, plus drôle. Pour ce faire il coupe de larges parts du film, et en recrée certaines. Si certaines scènes entières sont rajoutées, d'autres sont retournées sur un ton plus léger voire humoristique, et parfois ce sont simplement quelques plans qui sont rajoutés dans une scène. Le film passerait ainsi de 2h40 à 2h, dont une certaine partie reshootée. Cependant, souvent, les reshoots sont voyants. Les moments les plus évidents concernent Ben Affleck, qui a pris du poids entre le tournage principal et les reshoots, et surtout les scènes avec Henry Cavill, dont la moustache est effacée numériquement avec plus ou moins de succès (souvent c'est très très moche). L'image est aussi moins belle, Whedon n'ayant pas repris le même directeur de la photographie que le tournage principal, et parfois l'usage de fonds verts pour économiser le déplacement sur le lieu de tournage originel est assez peu réussi. thumb|left- La vidéo de Superman Première scène du film, bam dans la face. Sur le fond, c'est pas mal pensé, mais sur la forme, vu le résultat, mieux valait s'abstenir... - Batman et le Paradémon Scène formellement correcte, mais faite avant tout pour accélérer le film et introduire la menace plus rapidement je pense. - Lois et Martha Scène entre la mère et la copine de Superman. Elle devait déjà exister, mais est entièrement reshootée, encore une fois pour obtenir un ton moins sombre, plus humoristique (la blague sur Lois "assoiffée").thumb * scène post-générique de la course * la famille russe 3° Reconstruire le film Nous tenterons ici de faire un inventaire des scènes du JL originel. Pour ne pas nous disperser, nous nous contenterons d'évoquer les scènes dont l'existence est prouvée (par une image, une vidéo, une déclaration d'un membre fiable). L'ordre des scènes n'est peut-être pas le bon. * thumb|left|170pxLois et Martha, scène initiale Postée par Zack Snyder pour la journée des droits des femmes. Elle se passe probablement dans la maison des Kent, et non au Daily Planet comme dans la version Whedon. * "The others, where are they" * "More more or more less ? He said no" + "something darker" * Bruce à cheval dans désert froid * Sauvetage de WW : explosion * Cyborg découvre qu'il peut voler + Cyborg casque * Flash sauve Iristhumb Le personnage de Iris West, copine de Barry Allen, est purement et simplement supprimé du film final. Elle devait être sauvée par Barry lors d'une scène d'accident de voiture à Central City. Une partie de cette scène, effets spéciaux non finalisés, a fuité. * voiture de Bruce dans Central City * version longue de transformation Cyborgthumb|136px Le film revenait sur le passé et donc la transformation de Cyborg, remontrant cette scène, déjà partiellement montrée dans Batman v Superman. * Cyborg regarde par fenêtre différente * boite mère bouge chez Cyborg * Cyborg reconstitue découverte de la boîte mêre * Atlantis : scène de Vulko * Steppenwolf : scènes où il parle à la boite mêre, car souhaite se libérer du joug de Darkseid * It's Good to see you playing well with others AGAIN (Gordon) * "We do this together" de WW dans souterrains Gotham, et "Didn't think you were real. I'm real when it's useful" * scène dans hangar différente (chemise de Bruce) thumb|180px * Cyborg & crew dans Star Labs * Cyborg sauve un flic"you should probably move" * probablement cauchemar de Cyborg : Darkseid détruit la terre * Clark et Lois "la bague"thumb|160px Scène partiellement reshootée dans la version Whedon, pour y rajouter de l'humour. La version originale était plus sérieuse, et sentimentale, Clark faisant ainsi référence au fait que Lois porte la bague de fiancailles qu'il voulait lui offrir avant de mourir. Scène qu'on peut voir partiellement dans un trailer. thumb|left|138px * Clark dans le vaisseau Kryptonien récupère son costume Clark retourne au vaisseau Kryptonien. Il y déambule, passe devant divers uniformes, dont un noir, avant de s'arrêter devant son costume bleu et rouge. Puis la porte du vaisseau s'ouvre, montrant Superman baignant dans la lumière. Scène rajoutée en bonus dans BR/DVD. * Clark va voir Alfredthumb|168px Clark se rend à la Batcave, surprenant Alfred. Scène teasée dans un trailer, puis rajoutée en bonus du BR/DVD. * "sacrifice" de Batman * scène de combat final différente * "Shall we ?" Catégorie:Billets de blog